Ever the Same
by xxLittle Black Dressxx
Summary: When Addison extends her visit to Seattle, after Callie's accident, she and Alex agree to spend the week having casual sex. But is this easier said than done? Addison & Derek friendship, Alex & Meredith friendship, Meredith & Derek.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the Grey's Anatomy musical episode. I can't remember if Addison and Sam were together or broken up at this point but, for the purposes of this story, they are not together.

Here's chapter 1 of what will probably be a three part story. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ever the Same<strong>_

**Chapter 1: Just let me hold you while you're falling apart**

"Dr. Shepherd, can I come in?" Alex asked, knocking on Derek's office door.

"Sure, Karev. What can I do for you?" Derek asked.

"Um, actually, it's about Addison."

"Addison, as in my ex-wife Addison?"

"Do we know another Addison?"

"Right. Uh, so what about her?"

"I don't know, it's just she seemed a little, a little off today, don't you think?"

"Karev, Callie and her daughter nearly died today. I think we're all a little off. Besides, Addison helped save them; she couldn't have been that off."

"No, your right, I mean, she kicked ass in surgery, today." She always does, Alex amended silently. "It's just, well, she seemed especially short tempered today – even for her."

"I don't know, Karev."

"I mean, she practically bit Lucy's head off this afternoon, and she had every right to be angry, but I don't know, it's just, she just didn't seem like herself."

"Karev, if this is about you defending your girlfriend's honor, I'm sure Addison didn't mean anything by it. You don't have to go through-"

"Shepherd, this has nothing to do with Lucy," Alex interrupted. "I just think that Dr. Montgomery seems a bit off."

Yes, I'm getting that. So, this involves me how?"

"Well, uh, I was kind of wondering if you'd talk to her," Alex squirmed.

"Karev, you realize I'm a busy person. What would I say anyway?"

"Dude, do you really need me to give you tips on how to strike up a conversation with your ex-wife?"

"Of course not. I mean, I'd probably start with something like, 'Hey, how are you? Is everything okay?"

"That sounds good," Alex complimented dryly. "It's really not brain surgery."

"Well, why don't you do it then?" Derek asked with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"I would, but I have a date."

"Well, I have a wife."

"Who just so happens to be on-call tonight," Alex smirked. "Besides, Dr. Montgomery's your ex-wife so, like it or not, you'll always care about her in some way or another."

"Yeah, I get that," Derek admitted. "What I don't get is why this is so important to _you_, Karev?"

Alex cringed, "It's not."

"Really?" Derek chuckled. "You're just putting me in this position for the fun of it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Karev, why is this so important to you?"

"It's really not."

"Well, I won't even consider talking to Addison for you unless you give me something to work with."

"Okay," Alex conceded. Sighing, he began, "This is gonna sound weird, but I told Add, I mean, I told Dr. Montgomery once that if she went missing, I'd notice, so I'm, uh, just upholding my end of the bargain."

"But she's not missing. She's right here in Seattle. Right now. She's-"

"You struggled with English Lit in high school didn't you?" Alex smirked. "Come on, Shepherd, I'll cover Meredith's next night shift if you do me this favor."

"Fine," Derek sighed. "This isn't going to work, you know that, right?"

xxxxx

"Oh my goodness, Alex, that was amazing."

"Yeah, that really was incredible," Alex panted.

"I mean, that was definitely the best sex we've ever had."

"Definitely," Alex agreed. "Addison, you're amazing."

"It's Lucy."

"What?"

"My name is Lucy."

"Oh crap. Uh-"

"Did you seriously just call me another woman's name?" Lucky shrieked. "And the name of a woman who was a complete bitch to me this afternoon?"

"Oh, um, I, I'm sorry, I, uh," Alex stammered, unsure of how to fix the mess he had just gotten himself into.

"You know what, Alex, save it," Lucy shot back, as she rushed to put her clothes on. "I mean, I'm _only_ your girlfriend. It shouldn't be too hard to remember my name."

"Addison, wait," Alex pleaded.

"It's _Lucy_!" Lucy screamed, as she stormed towards the door and slammed it hard behind her.

xxxxx

"You said he was a good guy!" Lucy accused as she stomped into Seattle Grace.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Meredith asked in confusion.

"You said, 'go ahead, date Alex Karev. He's a nice guy.'"

"He is," Meredith defended.

"Do nice guys call their girlfriends the wrong name in bed?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Oh my goodness," Meredith breathed, "Alex did that?"

"Yes!" Lucy exploded.

"Look, Lucy," Meredith tried reasoning, "Alex has been through a lot. And today was a rough day for all of us. Callie almost dying probably brought back memories of Izzie. I'm sure it had nothing to do with-"

"He didn't call me Izzie," Lucy interrupted.

"Oh, um, okay. Well, I really don't think he's seeing anyone else on the side. Are you sure you didn't just mishear him?"

"Yes, that must be it," Lucy shot back sarcastically, "because Lucy and Addison sound so similar."

"He called you Addison?" Meredith asked in shock.

"Yes," Lucy snapped.

"Why?"

"Because he's an ass," Lucy answered simply. "Do you think he has feelings for her?"

"For Addison?"

"Can we not say her name?"

"Right. Um, I don't know. I mean, I don't think so. I mean, she _was_ great in surgery today," Meredith stammered.

"Thanks," Lucy said dryly.

"I wasn't criticizing you," Meredith assured her. "I'm just saying that maybe Alex was a little turned on by how good Addison was in surgery."

"Yeah, because that happens," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Are you listening to yourself? You really think that good surgical skills are a turn on?"

"Definitely," answered Cristina, as she joined the conversation. "I get turned on by good surgical skills all the time. Colin Marlow, Preston Burke, you name it. Speaking of which, Dr. Montgomery today…wow!"

"Well, I hope that Owen fares better than I did," Lucy muttered dryly.

"Excuse me?" Cristina asked in confusion.

"Never mind." Then turning to Meredith, Lucy warned harshly, "This conversation between us, it never happened, okay?"

"Okay," Meredith said quickly. "Come on Cristina, let's go check on Callie."

xxxxx

"Is this seat taken?" Derek asked as he approached the bar.

Addison smiled weakly at him, "Depends on who's asking."

"Double scotch single malt, Joe," Derek ordered, as he sat down. Then, turning towards Addison, he asked, "Can I get you something?"

Addison stared down at the full martini glass in front of her. "No, I'm good."

Derek smiled his thanks at Joe and took a sip of his scotch. "So," he began, "how are you, Addison?"

"A little overwhelmed by what happened to Callie today, but I think she'll be okay. They'll both be okay. They're fighters."

"Well, thank you for the update on Callie, Dr. Montgomery," Derek mocked, "but I didn't ask about her. I asked how _you_ were doing."

"Oh, I'm fine," Addison answered quickly – too quickly.

Derek raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"I mean, work's good, and Amelia's doing well, and you can't beat L.A. weather."

Derek chuckled, "Addison, we were married for eleven years. And even if we weren't, that would still be the most unconvincing lie I ever heard."

"Well, the weather is nice," Addison defended.

"Addison," Derek scolded. Then more gently, he continued, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Derek, there's nothing to discuss."

"Right," Derek said, rolling his eyes. "Hmm…I guess Karev was right. You are kind of off or you went missing or whatever simile or metaphor he used."

Addison felt her throat go dry as Alex's words from years earlier echoed in her head – "If you went missing, I'd notice." Did he still notice her after all this time?

"You okay, Addie?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh, yeah," Addison responded quickly. "You and Al, I mean, you and Karev were talking about me?"

Derek sighed, "Karev said that you seemed a little off today, so he asked me to make sure everything was okay. I didn't believe him at first. I figured you were just stressed about Callie and everything, but he's right. Something's wrong with you."

Addison rolled her eyes, "He's wrong. And if he was so concerned, why didn't he ask me himself?"

"He has a date, and you're changing the subject. Come on, Addie, it's me."

"Fine, Derek, what do you want to know?" Addison asked, frustration creeping into her voice. "I mean, you heard about Bizzy, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry," Derek said gently. "I should have been at the funeral."

"Did you hear that she killed herself?" Addison asked, raising her voice a little.

"I didn't," Derek admitted.

"And how I had to keep it a secret? Oh, and did you hear about how I dated Sam?"

"As in Sam Bennett?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Go ahead, Derek," Addison began angrily, "give me a condescending look or a self-righteous speech, because lord knows Naomi hasn't given me enough of them."

"So I take it that things between you and Naomi aren't the best," Derek asked cautiously.

Addison sighed, "That's a bit of an understatement. I lost my best friend, Derek…for a relationship that didn't even stick."

"Addison, Naomi will get over it," Derek assured her.

"Really, Derek, did you ever fully get over what Mark and I did to you?" Addison shot back. "You know, for once, I could have actually taken a page out of Bizzy's book?"

"What?"

"Chicks before dicks," Addison supplied. "Did I mention that Bizzy was a lesbian?"

"Uh, no, you didn't," Derek stammered.

"Yeah, well. She was. Remember Susan?"

"Bizzy's PA?"

"AKA her lover."

"Huh, well, good for them."

"Yeah, I guess," Addison smiled.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Alex asked as he made his way to the bar.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Addison asked as Alex sat down next to her.

"I'm pretty sure that things are over between Lucy and me," Alex admitted.

"Really?" Derek asked. "I thought things were going well with you two. At least that's what Meredith told me."

"Yeah, well, I don't think women like it when you call them the wrong name in bed," Alex chuckled.

"What?" Derek and Addison exclaimed together. "What'd you call her?" Derek asked.

"Hey, Shepherd, remember all those times we discussed our sex lives with each other in the past?"

"No," Derek answered innocently.

"That's because we don't do that, and we're not starting anytime soon," Alex shot back.

"Fair enough."

"So how's your evening going?" Alex asked.

"Uh, good. And you were right," Derek said.

Addison rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, really."

"You know what I think?" Derek asked.

"Do I really want to know?" Addison retorted.

"I think you need a vacation."

"I live on the beach."

"You need a break from LA," Derek explained. "When are you supposed to head back?"

"Uh, tomorrow."

"Change of plans. You're staying here for the week," Derek smiled.

"Why would I do that?"

"You could spend time with your friends and make sure Callie's okay," Alex supplied.

"And you need to get away from L.A. for a while," Derek added.

"Come on, Dr. Montgomery," Alex pleaded.

"You guys aren't going to back down, are you?"

"No," Alex and Derek answered together.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. I'll stay for the week."

"Good," Derek smiled. "Now, if you two don't mind, I should head home."

After saying goodbye to Derek, Alex and Addison sat in awkward silence, each waiting to see who would make the first move. Finally, Alex did.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," Addison said wearily. "I mean, I just explained everything to Derek. I'd rather not do it again."

"Makes sense."

"But, thanks," Addison said softly, "for noticing."

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Alex smiled.

Addison allowed herself to meet Alex's eyes and was instantly lost in them. There was something about their warmth and intensity that made her weak at the knees. Still, Alex Karev confused her. She had meant what she said when she told him that he was a decent guy – but sometimes he could be a real ass. When she worked with him, in Seattle, he sent her mixed signals like crazy and, even tonight, he noticed her but called his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, the wrong name in bed. Of course, she couldn't judge him too harshly there because, as much as she hated to admit it, she too had been guilty of thinking about him when she was in bed with other guys. But at least she had the good sense to get the names right.

"Uh, you're being kind of quiet and you're never quiet," Alex smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

"You really want to know?" Addison teased with just the slightest hint of flirtation in her voice.

Alex nodded.

"I was just wondering how Alex Karev, a Mark Sloan protégé managed to call his girlfriend the wrong name. I mean, I tried not to pay too much attention to the Seattle Grace rumor mill, but aren't women supposed to be your thing?"

"First of all," Alex chuckled, "I thought that we already established that I am not a Mark Sloan protégé and, secondly, women are my thing."

"Which is why you are sitting here with me instead of having sex with your girlfriend," Addison shot back with a smile.

"Ex-girlfriend," Alex corrected, "and, if you ask me, I'm doing pretty well for myself tonight."

"Please," Addison scoffed, "you called your girlfriend the wrong name in bed. That's straight out of a bad movie."

"Yeah, but every guy in this bar is wishing he were me right now," Alex smiled triumphantly. "You wouldn't believe how many dirty looks I've gotten tonight."

Addison tried to keep the smile that was forming on her face in check.

"Hey, wanna help me make the guys in this bar even more jealous?" Alex asked as he leaned in close to her.

"How would I do that?"

"Leave with me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," she warned. "You already had sex with someone else tonight. I'd like to preserve whatever morsel of self-respect I have left."

"Hey, I never asked you to," Alex defended. "You're the one who seems so intent on getting me into bed." Then with a wink, he added, "But if you asked me to, I don't think I'd have been able to say no."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not asking then," Addison retorted.

"How about I take you back to your hotel then?" Alex asked, as he paid for their drinks. "It's the perfect compromise. Everyone here will think I'm going home with the hottest woman in the bar and you can preserve your precious self-respect."

Actually, the perfect compromise would be if you hadn't already had sex tonight that way we could go back to my hotel and actually have sex, Addison thought to herself. But, instead, she replied, "Yeah, I guess that works."

"Good," Alex smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her out the door.

"Well, this is me," Addison said as she and Alex walked into the lobby of the Archfield Hotel.

"Well, uh, good night," Alex smiled. "I guess I'll see you-"

"Wait," Addison interrupted.

"Did you change your mind?" Alex asked with a mischievous grin. "Am I coming up to your room after all?"

"No," Addison replied. "Just wait there," she told him as she walked to the front desk.

She returned a few minutes later with a keycard in her hand. "Here," she said, handing it to him.

"What's this for?" Alex asked with feigned innocence.

Addison gave him a suggestive look before responding flirtatiously, "You might not be getting sex from me tonight, Karev, but I like your odds for the rest of the week."

Alex swallowed hard, "Seriously?"

"Hey, I'm on vacation," Addison said breezily. "I think I deserve a little hot vacation sex."

"Or a lot of hot vacation sex," Alex offered.

"That works too. I just have one rule."

"Name it."

"You absolutely cannot under any circumstance call me the wrong name in bed."

Alex smiled, "I can assure you that that will not be a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it & please review!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ever The Same<em>**

**Chapter 2: Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down**

The next morning, when Addison arrived at the hospital, Alex was already there waiting for her. "Good morning, Dr. Montgomery," he smiled, as he handed her a vanilla latté.

"Uh, good morning, Karev," Addison responded. "But you really don't need to do the whole coffee thing – not that I don't appreciate it," she amended quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Look, sex between you and me tonight is pretty much a sure thing, so you don't need to do all of that romantic stuff. It's just sex, no feelings attached. I'll be gone in a week and our lives will go back to normal."

"So we're pretty much just sex without feelings and without romance?" Alex clarified.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. You may have just become the perfect woman."

Addison tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. No feelings, she reminded herself. "So, you're my guy?" she asked, gesturing towards the chart she was holding in her hand.

If only, Alex thought to himself. "Yup," he smirked, "my ass is yours until you say otherwise; although, I still don't understand why you're spending your vacation doing surgeries."

Addison smiled slightly, "In LA, if I get one surgery a day, I'm lucky. I miss this."

Alex grinned, "Well, let's get your vacation started then."

xxxxx

"So what did I do to deserve this?" Alex smiled, as Addison emerged from the bathroom of her hotel room wearing lacy black lingerie.

"Well, what's hot vacation sex without a little lingerie?" Addison replied coyly, walking over to Alex and running her hands over his muscular body.

"Okay, now you _are_ the perfect woman," Alex declared.

"No romance," Addison warned.

"Just stating a fact," Alex smirked as he pushed Addison onto the bed and crashed his lips against hers. She responded eagerly, deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and raking her fingers through his short hair. With Addison's help, Alex removed his shirt, and began placing a trail of kisses down Addison's neck. Alex was in the middle of removing his jeans when a loud knock on the door brought both him and Addison back to reality. Alex shot Addison a questioning look.

"I didn't order room service or anything. Whoever it is will go away," she murmured, pulling Alex back on top of her and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Addison, I know you're in there," Derek's voice rang out from the other side of the door. "Mark and I are here, and we want to take you out for dinner."

"Yeah, let us in, Addison," Mark's voice boomed. "You saved Callie and Sophia. Taking you out for dinner is the least I can do."

Alex and Addison groaned in frustration. "Do you think they'll just give up and leave?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Addison we'll stay here all night if we have to," Mark called out.

"There's your answer," Addison smirked.

Alex sighed with disappointment. "So, how do you want to do this? I mean, we're not telling anyone about our sex arrangement, right?"

"I'd prefer to keep it between us," Addison said. She thought for a moment, as Derek and Mark continued banging on the door. "Okay, here's what we'll do," she began, "you hide in the bathroom, and I'll tell Derek and Mark to meet me in the lobby, and then you can sneak out after we leave."

"But we were supposed to have sex," Alex complained.

"I'll text you when I get back."

"Fine," Alex sighed with exasperation.

Addison chuckled, "Now get in the bathroom and hand me a robe. There's no way I'm greeting Derek and Mark like this," she said gesturing to her skimpy lingerie.

Alex smirked as he threw her a bathrobe and closed the door to the bathroom.

Addison sighed as she made her way to the door. This was not going to be easy to pull off. "Derek, Mark," she exclaimed with forced enthusiasm, as she opened the door.

"You're not dressed for dinner," Mark accused, as he and Derek entered the hotel room. "And what took you so long?"

"Well, I didn't know we had dinner plans," Addison shot back. "And I didn't hear you guys. I was in the shower."

"Your hair's not wet," Derek pointed out, as he took a seat on the bed, glancing questioningly at the noticeably wrinkled comforter.

"I meant, I was just about to get in the shower," Addison stammered.

Derek and Mark exchanged a suspicious look. "Well, get dressed," Mark said. "We have reservations at eight."

"Uh, you guys should really go without me," Addison started. "I was just going to relax here and have some wine."

"Addison," Derek scolded, "a bottle of merlot is not dinner. You're coming to dinner with us. End of story."

Addison knew she wasn't winning this fight; Derek and Mark could be extremely stubborn when they wanted to. "Fine," she finally acquiesced, running her hands through her hair in frustration. The motion caused her robe to loosen, so that a hint of lacy black lingerie was peeking out.

Derek, who noticed this first, nudged Mark discreetly. "Shit, Addison!" Mark exclaimed loudly, "Do you have someone over?"

"Smooth, man," Derek muttered dryly. Then, directing his attention towards Addison, he asked, "Do you?"

"What?" Addison asked in astonishment. "Why, why would you think that?"

"Um, well, you appear to be wearing lingerie," Derek started.

"Very, very hot lingerie," Mark added.

"Mark," Derek rebuked.

Mark shrugged. "Tell me I'm wrong, Derek." Then, turning to Addison he added, "It did take you while to answer the door. Are you sure you don't have someone over? You can tell us. We're all friends, right? It's only awkward if we make it awkward."

"Guys, there's no one here. Did it ever occur to you that I might just be wearing the lingerie for myself?" Addison asked, cringing at how ridiculous the words coming out of her mouth sounded.

Derek and Mark roared with laughter. "No," they said together.

"Well, it's the truth," Addison lied. "I just felt like wearing it." Okay, you need to stop talking now, Addison thought to herself. You're just going to dig yourself into a deeper hole if you continue to talk.

"Um, Addison," Derek began, still trying to get his laughter under control.

"Yes, Derek?"

"Why are there two glasses of wine on the table?"

"Oh, uh, those are both mine," Addison said quickly.

"And you need two glasses of wine because…" Mark trailed off.

"Because I am going through a rough time," Addison finished for him.

"Okay, but why do you need two wine glasses. Why can't you just drink a lot of wine from one glass?" Mark asked.

"Well, uh, nobody likes drinking alone," Addison answered lamely.

Derek and Mark exchanged another skeptical look.

Alex, who could hear the whole conversation from the bathroom groaned inwardly. Addison's lies weren't going to fool anyone, especially not her exes.

"You sure everything's okay, Addie?" Derek asked.

"Everything is fine," Addison assured him. "Seriously. So, how about you guys go down to the lobby, and I'll meet you down there in fifteen minutes."

Derek looked at her skeptically, but finally conceded, "Fine. We'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes. Come on, Mark."

"Uh, okay," Mark said. "Would you mind if I use your bathroom first, though?"

"What? Why?" Addison asked in alarm.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" Mark asked with a grin.

"Uh, no, no, I don't," Addison answered quickly. "Why don't you just use the bathroom in the lobby?" she recovered.

"Why can't I just use yours?" Mark countered.

Shit, Alex thought to himself, as he quickly jumped in the shower, closed the curtain, and prepared himself for the worst. This could get awkward. Luckily for him, Derek cut in, "Come on, Mark, let's just go down to the lobby. We don't want to miss our reservation."

Mark shot Addison a questioning look, but eventually nodded in agreement. "Okay. See you in fifteen minutes, Addison."

"Right," Addison responded, breathing a sigh of relief. "See you in fifteen minutes," she said, as she began to close the door.

"Oh, Addie," Derek began before she could completely close the door, "you really should talk to the people at the front desk about the cleaning service here." Pointing to her wrinkled bed, he smirked, "Whoever made that bed did not do it up to Archfield standards."

Addison sighed, "Will do, Derek. Will do."

xxxxx

"Hey, how was dinner?" Meredith asked sitting up in bed.

"Do women ever wear lingerie just for themselves?" Derek asked, ignoring the question.

"What?" Meredith asked in confusion.

"Well, it's Addison. Uh, when Mark and I went to pick her up for dinner, she was wearing lingerie."

"What?" Meredith exclaimed angrily. "You saw your ex-wife in lingerie, Derek? I mean, I know we're married, and I know you'd never cheat on me but, if I had to make a list of women that I would never in a million years want you seeing in lingerie, I'm pretty sure that Addison would be number one. I mean, she's so pretty it's kind of unfair. I mean, seriously, Derek, who wouldn't want to-"

"Meredith," Derek said, cutting her off, "I _didn't_ see Addison in lingerie. Mark and I saw it peeking out of her bathrobe. And, by the way, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with your most recent confession about my ex-wife."

"So, why do you think she was wearing lingerie?" Meredith asked, refocusing the conversation.

"She said that she was just wearing it for herself, but I'm pretty sure she had a guy over."

"Yeah, women don't usually just sit around in their rooms wearing lingerie. At least, I don't. And Addison doesn't really strike me as the type either."

"Plus, she was acting kind of strange. I mean, she wouldn't let Mark use her bathroom. That's weird, right?"

"Definitely weird," Meredith agreed. "So, who do you think she had over?"

"I mean, Mark would be the obvious guess, but he was with me."

"Hmm," Meredith started, thinking back to the conversation she had had with Lucy, "do you think it could be Alex?" she asked innocently.

"As in Alex Karev?" Derek laughed.

"I don't know, they seemed pretty close at work today," Meredith insisted. "Cristina told me that he bought her coffee this morning."

"Hmm, and he noticed that she seemed upset the other day. He even asked me to talk to her," Derek added.

"And he came home earlier complaining about being cock blocked. I didn't realize he was talking about you."

"Where is he now?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. He left around the same time you came home. He said he was going out. He was pretty vague. You don't think…" Meredith trailed off.

"We obviously have to put an end to this," Derek told Meredith as he climbed into bed.

"We do?"

"Yes. Addison is an emotional wreck right now. The last thing she needs is to be getting involved with Karev."

"We're not even sure if they're involved," Meredith reminded him. "How about tomorrow I talk to him and you talk to her and we'll see what we can figure out."

"Sounds like a plan," Derek smiled before kissing Meredith goodnight.

xxxxx

The next morning when he arrived at the hospital, Derek immediately spotted Alex and Addison drinking coffee together, laughing. "Very suspicious," he mumbled to himself.

When the pair broke apart, Derek made his way over to Addison. "Are you sleeping with Karev?" he asked bluntly.

"Good morning to you too, Derek," Addison responded.

"Are you?" Derek pressed.

"Why would that matter to you?" Addison asked, evading the topic.

"You are, aren't you? And he was in your room last night when Mark and I came to get you for dinner. The black lingerie was for him, wasn't it?"

"Derek, keep your voice down. And no, we've already been over this. No one was in my room last night."

"Oh, really? So, you just sit around in lacy black lingerie for the fun of it? Women don't do that."

"Since when are you an expert?"

"And what was with you not letting Mark use your bathroom?" Derek asked. "Oh, and did you know that Karev was complaining, last night, about being cock blocked or whatever the correct terminology is? You know Addison, I was never any good at Clue but if I was a betting man, I'd chalk up your behavior last night to Alex Karev in your bathroom with very little clothes on."

Addison was prepared to deny everything, but then thought better of it. She and Derek had been married for eleven years; he wouldn't believe her lies for a second. With a sigh of resignation, she began dryly, "Congratulations, Sherlock Holmes. Alex and I are sleeping together. Now don't tell anyone," she warned.

"Addison, this is a terrible idea," Derek scolded.

"Why, Derek? It's just sex. It's no big deal."

"But Karev is so, so…inappropriate."

"Archer slept with inappropriate women after Bizzy died. Why can't I sleep with inappropriate men?"

"Really, Addison, you're using Archer as your meter stick of appropriateness?"

"Fine," Addison conceded, "when you chose me over Meredith, she slept with inappropriate men. I just got out of a relationship. I should be able to sleep with inappropriate men too."

Derek squirmed uncomfortably. He knew that Addison had him beat. "Fine," he sighed. "If this is what you want."

"It is, Derek. So don't worry about me; I've got everything under control."

xxxxx

"So, how was your night last night," Meredith asked Alex, as she joined him the locker room.

"Uh, okay, I guess," Alex replied, rummaging through his locker.

"Really," Meredith smirked, "because knowing Addison's taste in clothing, I'm pretty sure that lacy lingerie was better than okay."

"What?" Alex asked quickly, turning around to face Meredith.

Meredith grinned triumphantly, "Give it up, Alex, Derek and I both know you spent the night at Addison's."

"I didn't," Alex answered. And it was the truth. As much as he had wanted to spend the night with Addison, they agreed that it would violate their just sex arrangement so, after they slept together, he went home.

"So you two aren't sleeping together?" Meredith asked skeptically.

"No," Alex lied.

"Well, it kind of seems like you are," Meredith told him.

"I don't know where you came up with a crazy idea like that," Alex retorted.

"Hmm, let's see," Meredith began, "Derek said that Addison was wearing lacy black lingerie when he and Mark came to pick her up for dinner last night. He also said that she had two glasses of wine out, which were apparently both for her. Then there was the wrinkled comforter in Addison's hotel room and Addison's refusal to let Mark use her bathroom. Oh, and let's not forget your comment last night about being cock blocked and your coincidental decision to go out around the same time that Derek returned home. Tell me when I'm getting close, Alex," Meredith smirked. "What I'm trying to figure out," she continued, "is where you were hiding when Derek and Mark came to pick Addison up for dinner. Derek and I think you were in the bathroom, but I guess you could have been under the bed or in a closet somewhere."

Alex was ready to protest, but he realized it was pointless. Meredith was one of his closest friends; she wasn't going to buy his lies for a second. "I was in the bathroom," he confessed, refusing to make eye contact.

Meredith let out a squeal, "I knew it!"

"Please don't tell anyone, Mer," Alex begged. "We really don't need this getting out."

"So what's the deal with you two?" Meredith asked. "Are you dating?"

"No, definitely not dating. It's just sex, no strings attached."

"And does Addison know that you said her name while you were in bed with Lucy?"

"No, of course not; but, uh, how did you know that?"

"Lucy told me," Meredith shrugged.

"Please don't tell anyone about that either, Mer. Does Derek know?"

"No."

"Okay. Good. Don't tell him. He'll just tell Addison and Addison can't know about this."

"Alex, do you think that maybe you have feelings for Addison?"

Yes, he answered silently. "No," he lied. "It sex, Mer. Just sex. I don't even spend the night. I'm telling you, it's just sex. That's all."

"Alright, fine, whatever you say," Meredith smirked, as she exited the locker room. When she was out of earshot, she laughed, "He so wants her."

xxxxx

"So Derek knows about us," Addison said as she lay on Alex's bare chest.

Alex chuckled as he ran his fingers through Addison's hair, "So does Meredith. I told her not to tell anyone though," he added, kissing the top of Addison's head.

"Yeah, I swore Derek to secrecy too," Addison said, locking eyes with Alex and giving him a soft smile.

"Good," Alex smiled. "I was worried you were going to say that we needed to stop this," he said, gesturing towards their naked bodies.

"Are you kidding me?" Addison asked. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Yeah, me too," Alex agreed. "I think I'm ready for some more fun, though," he smirked, flipping Addison onto her back.

Addison smiled, "I like the way you think."

xxxxx

"So, I was thinking we should amend our sex agreement," Addison whispered to Alex the next morning at the hospital.

"Okay," Alex said hesitantly as Addison dragged him to an empty corridor.

"The whole no sleeping over thing is kind of ridiculous," Addison explained. "I mean, by the time we're finished, it's already late, and you shouldn't have to be driving home at that time. So, I think things would be a lot easier if you just stayed over." Plus, she added in her head, if you stay over, you can hold me as I fall asleep.

Alex gave a silent cheer. "I like that amendment," he said approvingly. "It _would_ make things a lot easier if I could just stay over." Then, with a smirk, he added, "And that puts morning sex on the table."

"Good," Addison smiled. "It's settled then."

xxxxx

"Karev, you're late," Bailey scolded, when Alex walked into the hospital, a few mornings later.

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey, it won't happen again," Alex apologized.

"Must be all the sex you had last night," Meredith whispered to Alex once Bailey turned her back.

Alex rolled his eyes. "We didn't have sex last night," he whispered back.

"What?" Meredith exclaimed loudly.

Bailey turned around, "Everything alright Grey?" she asked, as Alex shot Meredith a warning look.

"Fine," Meredith blushed. Then, turning back to Alex, she whispered, "What do you mean you didn't have sex?"

Alex shrugged, "We just talked instead. She's really been through a lot lately."

"But you stayed the night, Alex," Meredith pointed out. "You never spend the night with a woman without sleeping with her first."

"I've been staying over Addison's for a couple of days now. We decided it's easier that way," Alex responded nonchalantly.

"But you stayed the night and you didn't have sex," Meredith hissed. "You're Alex Karev. You don't do that."

Alex shrugged.

"Did you open up to her?" Meredith asked.

"Could you make me sound like more of a chick?" Alex smirked.

"You know what I mean. Stop avoiding the question," Meredith pressed.

Alex sighed, "I told her about my dad and my family and Izzie and Ava, if that's what you mean. Now, can you please wipe that ridiculous smile off your face? I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that this is so more than just sex," Meredith explained. "You have feelings for her, Alex. Just admit it."

"I don't have feelings for her and, even if I did, she lives in LA," Alex reminded her.

"So, are you going over there tonight?" Meredith asked.

"Of course I am," Alex responded. "She leaves in the morning," he added, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He knew that tonight would be his last night with Addison, but saying it aloud made it so much more real.

"And how are you feeling about that?" Meredith asked cautiously.

"Fine," Alex lied.

"Alex, you can tell me," Meredith said.

"I'm fine," Alex snapped. "I knew that she was only here for a week. I'm fine. Look, I've gotta go," Alex stammered, walking away and making his way into the nearest on-call room.

Meredith shook her head, as she watched Alex retreat, "He is so not fine."

xxxxx

"Hey Addison," Derek said cheerfully as he approached his ex-wife.

"Oh, Derek, hello," Addison responded. "What can I do for you?"

Derek smiled, "A bunch of us here at the hospital wanted to take you out tonight for a farewell dinner. I was wondering what time worked best for you."

"Oh, uh, Derek, that's really sweet," Addison started, "but I just want to do something low key tonight. You know, just stay in my hotel room."

"In other words, you want to spend your last night here alone with Karev?" Derek asked.

Addison sighed, "Yeah," she admitted guiltily.

"So, it's more than just sex, huh?" Derek asked.

"It's not, Derek," Addison lied. "It's just been a nice week, that's all. I, uh, I really need to go. I'll see you later, Derek," Addison said, walking away and heading into an on-call room, tears brimming in her eyes.

Get it together she scolded herself silently, as she sat down on one of the beds and put her head in her hands. You knew you were only here for a week; what were you expecting to happen? It was just supposed to be sex, she reminded herself, as the tears began to fall from her eyes. So why did she feel an ache in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about leaving Alex?

Addison had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone in the on-call room. When she looked up, she was looking at Alex Karev, whose pained expression matched hers perfectly.

He moved from his bed, sat down next to her, and pulled her into his lap. "You were crying." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's just, I really did need a break from LA, and now, I just, I'm not looking forward to going back," Addison mumbled into Alex's chest.

Alex wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. "I wish you were staying longer too," he said softly.

Addison looked up at Alex and he pulled her in for a soft kiss, hoping to take away the pain that they were both feeling. Addison responded, but it wasn't like their usual kisses. It wasn't passionate or desperate or urgent. It was warm and caring, maybe even loving.

"Stay with me tonight?" Addison asked when they finally broke apart.

"I always stay with you," Alex smiled.

"Yeah, but don't stay with me because it's easier or so we can have sex in the morning," Addison clarified. "Stay with me because you want to."

"I will," Alex smiled before kissing her softly.

xxxxx

"So, I guess this is it," Addison said, as she and Alex stood together in the airport terminal.

"Yeah," Alex said sadly, "I guess so."

"Umm, I just wanted to thank you…for this week and everything," Addison stammered. "You were really great."

"Believe me," Alex laughed, "this week wasn't exactly a burden for me. I'm gonna miss you."

"Unsurprising," Addison smirked.

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "you're pretty cool when you don't go missing. But, remember, just because you're back in California, it doesn't mean you can go all sad again and let people walk all over you, okay?"

Addison smiled.

"I'm serious," Alex continued. "You're strong, Addison, you fight for what you want, and you don't take shit from anyone. Treat the people in LA the way you treat me – well, minus all the sex," he added quickly.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Addison smiled.

"Unsurprising," Alex grinned. They stood there for a moment, both losing themselves in each other's eyes, until an announcement about boarding for Addison's plane brought them back to reality.

"Well, I guess I should go," Addison began, moving in towards Alex.

"Yeah," Alex agreed pulling her in for a kiss. Both knew that this kiss violated the terms of their just sex agreement, but neither was going to say anything. They both knew that they were more than just sex. They just weren't ready to admit it.

"I really should go," Addison said when she and Alex broke apart.

"Yeah. Have a good flight," Alex responded.

"Thanks," Addison said, giving Alex a quick final kiss on the lips. "Bye Alex."

"Bye Addison." He watched her retreating form until he could no longer see her. "I love you," he said quietly before turning around and making his way out of the airport and back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the nice reviews on this story! Here's the last chapter. I hope you like it and, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ever the Same<em>**

**Chapter 3: And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now**

"Hey Alex," Meredith greeted him cheerfully from the couch where she and Derek were sitting, as Alex walked through the front door of Meredith's house. "How did things go with Addison at the airport?"

"Fine," Alex lied. "I don't really want to talk about it, okay."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Meredith said quickly. "So a bunch of us were going to grab some drinks at Joe's tonight; you in?"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna hang around here," Alex responded.

"You sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but thanks anyway," Alex said, making his way into his room and closing the door.

"What's with him?" Derek asked.

"Please tell me you're not being serious," Meredith begged.

Derek shrugged.

"He's obviously upset about Addison," Meredith sighed.

"Karev? No," Derek answered. "Besides, he and Addison were just sex. Guys like Karev live for those type of arrangements. Did you hear that he called Lucy the wrong name in bed last week?"

Yeah, Addison's name, Meredith thought to herself. "Trust me, Derek, Alex and Addison were not just sex."

"Yeah, it wasn't just sex for her," Derek responded.

"And it wasn't just sex for him either, Derek."

Derek still looked unconvinced. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Meredith sighed, "We don't do anything. We just wait for them to get over each other."

xxxxx

"So, it's been over a month, and you haven't slept with anyone," Meredith said to Alex as they sat together at Joe's, after work.

"You don't know that," Alex responded. How did she know that, he wondered to himself.

"Please, Alex," Meredith rolled her eyes, "you go to work and you come home. You hardly go out anymore. To be honest, I don't know how I got you to come out with me tonight."

"Me either," Alex said dryly.

Meredith ignored him. "Plus, tons of women have been trying to flirt with you all night long, and you've hardly even looked at them."

"They weren't my type."

"Since when do you have a type when it comes to women," Meredith shot back.

Since Addison, Alex thought to himself. "Mer, I just wasn't into them, that's all," he responded.

"Well, will you be into Addison when she comes back in a few weeks for Callie's wedding?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex brightened. "She's coming back?" he asked trying to tamp down the excitement in his voice.

"Well, apparently, that caught your attention," Meredith smirked. "Of course, she's coming back. Callie's one of her closest friends. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you obviously like Addison. Deny it all you want, but you like her, and you're having a hard time getting over her. It doesn't even seem like you want to get over her. So, what I'm saying is why don't you just tell her that you have feelings for her?"

"I can't," Alex said simply.

"Can't or won't," Meredith asked. "From what Derek said, it sounds like she has feelings for you too."

Alex sighed, "What am I supposed to tell her? That I love her? That I've been in love with her for longer that I'd care to admit? That I can't stand that she lives in LA? That I can't get her out of my head for weeks, sometimes months, whenever she comes to Seattle? That she's the only woman I could ever really see myself ending up with?"

"Wow," Meredith gasped. "Is that true?"

Alex shrugged.

"Then, yes, you tell her that," Meredith exclaimed, hitting Alex on the arm.

"I can't tell her that," Alex said.

"Why?" Meredith asked in confusion.

"Because I'm not a chick, and I don't do feelings."

"Well, apparently, you do. Look, Alex, if you don't tell Addison how you feel at Callie's wedding, I'm going to tell her that you said her name when you were in bed with Lucy."

"Well played," Alex conceded.

"I know," Meredith smirked.

xxxxx

"So, how were drinks with Karev," Derek asked Meredith as he climbed into bed next to her.

"Very informative," Meredith smiled. "How was dinner with Mark?"

"Interesting," Derek said. "I'm pretty sure our waiter thought we were a couple."

"You and Mark?" Meredith asked with a giggle. "Why would he think that?"

"Well, it's kind of a romantic, upscale restaurant," Derek began. "It's the place we took Addison last month. I guess it's kind of different if you go there with two people instead of three."

"So why did you and Mark go to a fancy romantic restaurant together?"

"The coq au vin there is to die for," Derek answered simply.

"And you wonder why the waiter thought you were gay," Meredith teased.

"How about I show how straight I am," Derek smirked moving in closer to her.

"I like that idea," Meredith murmured between kisses. They didn't make it past kissing, though – Derek's phone started ringing.

"It could be the hospital," Derek grumbled reluctantly. "I should get it." He looked at his phone, and cursed karma. Addison. Go figure. He interrupted her while she was with Karev. Leave it her to return the favor. "It's Addison," he told Meredith.

"You can get it," Meredith sighed. "Just remember what a good wife I am – letting your ex-wife interrupt us right when we're about to have sex."

Derek laughed. "I won't forget." Then he turned his attention to his ringing phone. "Hey, Addison. What's up?"

"I hate Alex Karev!" Addison exclaimed angrily.

"Addison, what are you talking about?"

"I hate Alex Karev," Addison repeated. "I know it was only supposed to be sex, but I've spent the last month trying to get over him and, finally, tonight, I bit the bullet and I slept with someone else, and guess what I did? You'll never guess – it's too humiliating."

"What did you do?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"I called him Alex…in bed," Addison shouted.

"You did what?" Derek asked in astonishment. "Did the guy's name at least sound like Alex's?"

"His name was Michael. Not even close," Addison sighed.

"Well, not so fast," Derek began. Three out of the four letters in Alex are in the name Michael."

"Not helping, Derek."

"Right, sorry."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Addison asked.

Derek thought for a moment. "You're coming in for Callie's wedding, right?"

"Yeah," Addison said slowly.

"Talk to him then."

"I guess I could do that," Addison responded. "What would I say?"

Derek laughed, "You apparently have a way with words. I'll leave that to you."

"But Derek-"

"Listen, Addison, I've gotta go, and this advice is not coming to you from your ex-husband, but from your friend – I would suggest taking a break from men for a while. At least until you figure out what you're going to do. Okay?"

"Okay," Addison agreed. "Oh, and Derek,"

"Yes, Addison?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Addie. See you in a couple weeks, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Derek."

"What was that all about?" Meredith asked Derek as he hung up the phone.

Derek laughed, "Addison called some guy Karev's name in bed tonight."

"Oh my goodness," Meredith gasped.

"I know. The two of them," Derek grinned. "She called someone his name in bed. He called Lucy someone else's name in bed last week. What are we going to do with them?"

"Not someone else's name," Meredith corrected him. "He called Lucy Addison."

"Wait, seriously?" Derek asked in surprise. "That was before they were even sleeping together."

"I know."

"So they both really like each other?"

"I think that's putting it mildly," Meredith answered.

"So what do we do now?" Derek asked.

"We make sure that they talk to each other at Callie's wedding," Meredith grinned.

xxxxx

Addison sat in her seat, nervously examining her freshly manicured fingernails, as she waited for Callie and Arizona's wedding ceremony to begin. As much as she hated to admit it, she wished that the wedding could just be over already. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Callie – she was thrilled for her. But being back in Seattle would undoubtedly open up a can of worms for her and Alex. As much as she wanted to sleep with him again, their just sex arrangement would no longer cut it. She wanted more from him but, if history was any indication, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't be willing to commit to more.

"Looks like my method still works," a male voice said with a chuckle. Addison looked up and saw Alex standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I know both parties getting married," Alex explained. "Some people find it confusing, you know… because they don't know which side to sit on," he smirked. "Not me, though. I just try to find the hottest chick in the room and sit by her," he said, sitting down next to Addison.

"Stop," Addison said.

"Do you want to ditch the reception and grab a drink?" Alex offered.

"Stop it," Addison said more harshly. "We can't do this."

"Do what? Skip the reception? Have a drink together? What can't we do?"

"I can't, we can't, we can't be just sex," Addison stammered. "At least, I can't have it that way."

"Addison," Alex started, but she interrupted him.

"I thought we could have sex with no strings attached but, after I left, I spent a month trying to get over you, and then, even though I wasn't into it, I slept with another guy, and I called him your name in bed. You don't get to judge," she added quickly. "And, as much as I want to sleep with you again, this weekend, it would just complicate things even more for me in the long run."

"You called another guy my name in bed?" Alex asked.

"I told you that you don't get to judge me," Addison said flatly.

"When Lucy and I broke up, it was because I called her your name in bed," Alex confessed.

"That was before we slept together," Addison said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," Alex admitted. "Addison, my feelings for you go back way further than just that one week. I just figured that you had moved on, that you had this great new life in LA."

"Alex," Addison started, but he wouldn't let her finish.

"Addison, look at me." She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "Look at me," he repeated a little more harshly. Sighing, she slowly raised her head to look at him.

"I love you Addison. I've loved you for a while now. I haven't had sex with anyone since you left. Hell, I haven't even looked at another woman since you left. And just the thought of you having sex with someone else makes me want to put my fist through a wall. You're not just sex to me. You were never just sex to me. And you could never be just sex to me. So, please, Addison, grab a drink with me."

"A drink?" Addison asked skeptically.

"Yeah, a drink or, I don't know, dinner or maybe a movie…or, you know, a lifetime."

Addison blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Was Alex really willing to offer her a lifetime? "A drink sounds good," she smiled.

xxxxx

_1 Year Later_

"Hey Meredith," Alex said, as he joined her in the locker room.

"Well," Meredith smirked, "if it isn't my soon-to-be-married friend."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Uh, actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Um, so Addison and I decided to do a very small wedding in Hawaii and I was kind of wondering, uh, if you'd be my best man."

"Seriously?" Meredith shrieked.

"Yeah, seriously," Alex laughed.

"Alex, I'd love to, but, uh, are you sure Addison will be okay with this. I mean, I guess we're okay now, but the history between us is kind of weird, ya know?"

"Addison will be more than okay with it, Mer," Alex assured her. "Besides, you'll never guess who she's asking to be her maid of honor."

xxxxx

"Hello Derek," Addison said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Addison."

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Okay," Derek said hesitantly.

"So you obviously know that Alex and I are engaged, and we're planning on having a very small wedding in Hawaii in three months, and over the past year you've been a really good friend to me. I mean, above and beyond the role of the ex-husband and, I mean, without you, Alex and I probably never would have gotten together so, well, I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor."

"You want me to be your maid of honor?" Derek asked. "Isn't that a woman's job?"

"It doesn't have to be," Addison grinned. "Besides, after Alex, you're my best friend. So, will you do it?"

"Well, technically, I'm married," he pointed out, "so that makes the title maid of honor even more erroneous."

"Okay, so we'll call you the matron of honor," Addison chuckled.

"No, not the matron of honor," Derek declared. "That makes me sound old and ugly." Then giving her his best McDreamy smile, he said, "Of course, I'll be your maid of honor, Addie."

"Thanks," Addison smiled hugging him tightly.

"So, what do I have to do?" Derek asked. "Make a toast? Help you with your veil? Hold your vows?"

"Impressive," Addison laughed. "Have you done this before?"

xxxxx

_1 Year Later_

"More scotch, Derek?" Addison asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, thanks," Derek replied. "This is really good."

Addison smiled, "How about you, Meredith? Can I get you some more tequila?"

Meredith laughed, "You can always get me some more tequila. But you really don't need to give me the good stuff. I don't mind drinking cheap tequila."

Alex laughed, "Please, Mer," he said refilling her glass, "only the best for our dearest friends."

"Okay, what's going on?" Derek asked.

Alex and Addison looked at each other and then turned their attention to Derek. "Nothing," they said together.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Come on, you guys are the worst liars."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Derek," Addison said innocently.

"Please," Derek laughed. "You guys have been wining and dining us since we got here. I mean, the fancy scotch, the tequila, the chocolate lava cake for dessert, and let's not forget the coq au vin for dinner – which was amazing, by the way."

"Yeah, seriously, guys," Meredith chimed in, "what's up?"

Alex looked at Addison and nodded. "Well," Addison began, reaching for Alex's hand, "Alex and I want to adopt."

"That's great news!" Meredith squealed.

"You guys will be fantastic parents," Derek smiled. "But, wait, why are you spoiling us? Is this practice for your future child or something?"

"No," Alex laughed.

Addison explained, "In order to be considered, we need family and friends to fill out reference forms, and since you guys are our family, we were kind of hoping that you would be our references."

"Of course we will," Meredith exclaimed, hugging Alex and Addison.

"Derek?" Addison asked, looking at her ex-husband questioningly.

"I'll do it," Derek agreed, "but you have to name your child after me."

Alex laughed, "Dude, as much as I've grown to like you over the years, there's no way I'm naming my child after my wife's ex-husband."

"Derek's a good name," Derek insisted.

"And what if we have a girl?" Addison asked. "Derek's not really a unisex name."

"I guess Dereka would work then," Derek laughed.

"You know," Alex smirked, "Dereka is such a gem of a name, I think we'd feel bad taking it. We'll save it for you and Meredith."

"Fine," Derek grinned. "Just know that this will be reflected in your letter of reference from me. I was originally going to write that I think you two will make excellent parents, but now I'm thinking you'll only be pretty good."

"How about another glass of scotch?" Addison offered.

Derek smiled, "Hmm, looks like you guys just got bumped back up to excellent."

xxxxx

"So that went well," Alex said, as he and Addison were cleaning up the house after their evening with Meredith and Derek.

"I think so," Addison agreed. "It's crazy," she mused, "even though we've been talking about starting a family for a while, now, somehow, sharing it with Meredith and Derek makes it feel more real." Alex remained oddly quiet, so Addison looked up and met his eyes. He was smiling like a maniac. "What's with you?" she asked him.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, it's just, it's nice to know that screwed up people have a chance after all," he finished with a smile.

"Hey," Addison said with a slight laugh, "I was just as screwed up as you were – maybe even more."

"Who said I was talking about me?" Alex teased.

Addison rolled her eyes. "I don't think we're too screwed up anymore," she smiled.

"Yeah," Alex smirked, "Just as long as you don't go missing on me again."

"You know," Addison said, suddenly growing serious, "I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't noticed I was upset when I came back to help with Callie. I mean, I-"

"You can't think like that," Alex interrupted. "Of course I noticed you, Addison. I always notice you, and I don't plan on stopping."

Addison moved towards him and brushed her lips against his.

"Dance with me?" Alex asked when they broke apart.

Addison raised an eyebrow, "There's no music."

"How about now?" Alex smirked, turning on their iPod speakers.

"I don't know," Addison said reluctantly. "It's kind of cliché, you know, all happily ever after. It's not really us."

"Will you stop being a pain in the ass and just dance with me?" Alex asked, pulling Addison against him. "How was that? More us?" he smirked.

"Much better," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex as they swayed to the music.

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now._

"I love, Addison," Alex said softly, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I love you too," Addison smiled, kissing Alex softly on the lips, "so much."

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart;  
><em>_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down._

_Fall on me  
><em>_Tell me everything you want me to be.  
><em>_Forever with you, forever in me  
><em>_Ever the same. _

_xxxxx_


End file.
